leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Frodo500
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite League of Legends Wiki. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Chakarr (Diskussion) 21:41, 4. Apr. 2013 Hello Frodo500, as you may recognised, I deleted the link to the english wiki on the top of the main page. I did this mainly, because of three reasons: First, I feel like the top of the page should be for a welcome and recent announcements only, because it shifts the actual content of the main page downwards. Second, because there is already a link to the english wiki at the bottom of the main page, right where the link to the german wiki is on the english wiki main page. And third, because I think, it is not very welcoming, when the user are send to english wiki the minute they open the german wiki. I understand and appreciate the idea to redirect the user to the english wiki to get the information they need and can't get in the german wiki (a circumstance, which I apologise for - but is due to the fact, that there are only a few dedicated writers), but I think a link on the main page is not the right way to accomplish this. If you have any ideas, how this redirect may work more discreet, you are welcome to post them on my talk page or you can start a discussion for the main page. Best regards, Chakarr (Diskussion) 12:52, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Frodo500, cool, das du beim aktualisieren mithilfst. Ich hab mir gerade mal den Eintrag Riot Games angeschaut und mir gefällt die Markierung als Stub sehr gut. Ich werd mal versuchen das Template für Stubs so anzupassen, dass es Nutzer, die nur Informationen wollen, noch expliziter auf das englische Wiki verweist. Dann kann man über die Markierung als Stub dafür sorgen, dass der Frust beim suchen in Grenzen gehalten wird. Und ich gebe dir recht, die meisten deutschen Nutzer werden wohl auch kein Problem mit dem englischen Wiki haben, aber ich find das persönlich auch einfach angenehmer, dieArtikel auf deutsch lesen zu können. :) Liebe Grüße, Chakarr (Diskussion) 16:16, 13. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Frodo500, hast du vielleicht an einem der nächsten Abende Zeit, damit sich alle im Wiki aktiven, die Zeit und Lust haben im Wikia-Chat treffen können. Ich glaube, dass wäre mal ganz schön um zu sehen, dass man mit seinen Bearbeitungen nicht allein ist und vielleicht kann man sich auch absprechen, wer was machen möchte und sich ein paar Ziele für das Wiki setzen. Liebe Grüße, Chakarr (Diskussion) 14:31, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hey Frodo, ich hatte vor auf die Lucian-Seite zuerst einen Text zu verfassen, anstatt eine leere Seite zu haben, bis der Content realsed wird, wenn du mir deine Mail gibst, kann ich mit dir auch schreiben, oder du kommst in den Chat, dann könnten wir uns über soetwas absprechen. Mfg Death MrDeathLP (Diskussion) 19:01, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hi Frodo, erst mal sorry, dass ich das noch nicht gemacht habe - und dann: ja, als Admin kann man die Dateien umbenennen. Ich kann mich jetzt auch dransetzen dass zu machen, oder wenn ich Bürokratenrechte bekomme kann ich dir die Rechte geben. Chakarr (Diskussion) 21:04, 6. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Champion Rotation Huhu Frodo, ich müsste da mal Chakarr fragen was er für besser hält. Ich würde dort zu Vorlage:Derzeitige Champion Rotation mit Vorlage:Aktuelle Champion Rotation tendieren. Wobei man hierbei *glaube ich* noch was bearbeiten müsste da es sonst Stiltechnisch nicht hinhaut (sofern mein Chrome das richtig angezeigt hat). Ich halte da am besten mal Rücksprache mit Chakarr. Gruß, Maldohr (Diskussion) 22:15, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hey Frodo. Danke für die Tipps, hatte einige Sachen nicht bedacht. Werde ich ab jetzt drauf achten :) LG Xarvius (Diskussion) 23:27, 9. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hi , Wie geht es dir so :D? Chopper7 (Diskussion) 15:08, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC)